


The Unexpected Journey

by queenarrowcw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver Queen, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarrowcw/pseuds/queenarrowcw
Summary: What if Oliver was never alone when he crashed onto the island? What if one of the crew members on the ship had brought along their 11 year old daughter, Dani? How would this have changed Oliver's experience over those five years?Also known as, the one where Oliver had to take care of a kid while shipwrecked.Terrible at summaries, give it a try...





	The Unexpected Journey

“Robert, I don’t like the idea of this.” Moira Queen told her husband.  
“It’s gonna be okay.” He replied stroking her hair.  
“Well, how long are you going to be gone?” The woman questioned.  
“A few week. Maybe more depending on weather.” He replies attempting to calm her.  
“Why couldn’t you just fly to China?” She asked him.  
“I think it’s better the less you know.” He said, the smile on his face contradicting his last statement.  
“I just, hate that stupid boat.” She says to her husband. She turns to face the water slightly.   
“Look at me.” He says. “I love you.” He pulls her into a hug before adding, “Everything’s gonna be fine.”  
“I know.” Moira replies. She leans into her husband a little closer before she hears footsteps and someone saying,  
“Hey!”  
She turns around and is faced with the sight of her son walking down the dock towards them with a bag in his hand. “Got room for one more?” He asks.  
“No. No, y--”   
“Mom. Let me keep Dad company.” Oliver interrupts.  
“Oliver, you’re in school.” She answers back, hoping to stop his attempt to go on the boat.  
“Not really.” He replies, with an only slightly guilty smirk on his face.   
Both of the older Queens give each other a knowing look before their son continues on.  
“Forgot to tell you that.” He deliberately looks at his Dad for the last part knowing that he was his last chance at this.   
“I could use, an extra hand on the ship.”   
“Robert.” Moira responds to her husband. Annoyance at his allowance to their son’s defiance clearly visible.  
“Moira.” Her husband retorts back. “Let the kid take the boat out with the old man.”   
Moira looks over at her sons sneer before ever so slightly glaring at her husband. She huffs before finally saying, “Alright. Alright.” She turns to look at her son before continuing. “But you promise me that you’ll behave yourself.”  
“Oh, yeah. I promise.” He responds with such a tone in his voice that it was obvious how much truth was in that statement.   
Moira gives him one last look before grabbing him, and hugging him, with an, “I love you so much,” added on in a way almost only a mother could.   
“I love you too.” He adds. Looking over his mother’s shoulder to see no one other than his girlfriend Laurel pulling up. “You know, I completely spaced.” He says to two confused glances. “I gotta call Tommy and tell him I’ll be out of town for a few weeks.” And with that Oliver was off on his way down the docks.  
The two older Queens walked up to the boat together before saying their last goodbyes as Robert boarded the boat.   
As soon as he got inside of the main area of the yacht, he was approached by one of his crew members, Frank Johnson.   
“Mr. Queen.” Frank greeted.   
“Hello.” Robert answered back. “How can I help you?”   
“Well, it’s my daughter, Dani, sir. I’ve had to bring her with me, I just wanted to make sure that would be okay. I’ll try to keep her away if it makes any difference to you.”  
“Oh, nonsense Frank. I’ve known you for years. Of course it’s fine that your daughter is on board. And you don’t have to keep her stowed away. She can roam the boat as she wishes.” The slightly older man replied.  
“Thank you sir. That is very kind of you.” The crewman replied.  
The rest of the afternoon on the boat was pretty uneventful, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. At around 7:00 in the evening, Robert Queen decided to head to the kitchen area of the boat to see if there was anything for dinner. As he entered the room he saw a young girl, he guessed her to be about 10, sitting down on the countertop, eating some crackers. Upon noticing that there was someone else in the room she sat up, and jumped off of the counter.   
“Oh, Mr. Queen. Hi.” The girl said.   
“Hello.” The man replied to her. “You must be Dani, if I’m correct?”  
“That you would be.” She answered. “I mean yes.” She corrected herself, slightly blushing. “Sorry”  
“Oh, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” He said with smile. “Have you eaten yet?”  
The girl seemed taken aback by the question at first before responding. “No. I was just,” she pointed to the crackers she was eating. “Having a snack.”   
Robert smiled at her answer, before going to the fridge and grabbing a ready-made dish of lasagna and taking the plastic off. “Would you like some?” He asked the girl. She looked unsure before he added, “It’ll only take a few minutes.”   
The girl nodded while looking at the ground, seemingly to have gotten shy around the older man. “Thank you.” She replied. Still not ever really looking up.  
Robert stuck the lasagna in the oven, then closed the door and looked over at the girl again. “Have you ever been on a boat before?” He asked her as she looked out the window.  
“What?” She asked, looking to his face for the first time in a while. “Oh.” She replied, now definitely blushing. “No, not really. Not since I was really young. My dad used to take me when I was little, but we haven’t been in a while. I just forgot how calming the waves look.”   
Robert just looked at the girl for a second. It was nice to be around a girl who still seemed young. Sure, Thea was still only 12 years old, but she was starting to get into her teenage years, and he knew he would be starting to get less and less of his sweet girl and more of a defiant teen. He looked back at Dani and she reminded him of how cherished these last few years are. Just then the oven timer went off, drawing Robert from his thoughts, and Dani’s head away from the window. He took the lasagna out of the oven before setting it down and grabbing two plates from the cabinets. He also grabbed some silverware, then went over and cut a piece of lasagna to give to the girl.   
She nodded with a small, “Thanks,” before sitting down and starting to eat.  
Robert grabbed his own piece and sat down at the table. “Are you excited to be out of school?” He suddenly asked. Almost surprising himself even. Definitely surprising her.  
“Um, I’ve been homeschooled my whole life pretty much. My nanny kind of just became my teacher. It helped when both Mom and Dad had to go on sudden trips, that I wouldn’t be missing school, because Marie came with. It’s pretty nice. It doesn’t really make a difference anymore, because I just stay home with Marie now when Dad’s away, but I still like being taught by Marie.”  
Robert just kind of stared for second taking in all of the information she just shared with him.  
“Oh, sorry.” She said when she noticed she probably shared too much. “I’ve been told I talk a lot.”  
“It’s no problem. It reminds me of my daughter really.” This seemed to calm her down slightly. “Her name’s Thea.” He added. “She used to love when we would go out on the boat. I daresay she’s grown out of it though.” He pauses for a second before continuing. “Not a whole lot to do on a boat for weeks.” The older man lets out a sad laugh at that last part.  
Dani almost instantly noticed the way his face fell, and she knew that he probably misses those days. The days when his daughter still liked to come on the boat with him. “Well, I don’t think I’ll ever get bored of looking out at the ocean.”   
Robert smiled at that, before getting up and heading back towards the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. “Would you like to play?” He asked her.  
She hardly even thought about her answer for a second before nodding her head, and moving their empty plates out of the way.  
The two of them played for about an hour, before Frank came in. “Dani.” He sighed. “I’ve been looking for you.”   
“Sorry.” She absentmindedly responded, not even sparing him a glance.   
“Dani.”  
She finally looks up from her hand of cards. “Yeah?” The girl replies.  
“Stop bothering Mr. Queen. Besides, I need you to go back to the room and stay there. I’ll be there in a second.”  
She looked like she wanted to argue, before knowing that it was probably best to just listen and started on her way. She paused for a second before adding a, “Thank you,” to Robert. “For the dinner and the cards.” And with that she continued onwards back to the room.  
“What is it Frank? You seem on edge.” Robert asked.   
“There’s a storm, sir. A pretty bad one at that. Just thought I should let you know. We might have some rough waters ahead.”  
“No problem Frank. I know it should be fine.” As he finished his statement, the older man walked out of the kitchen and towards the sitting room. He poured himself a drink and let the feeling of the undulating waves overtake him.  
Not two hours later a harsh wave knocked over one of the lamps in the cabin causing the Queen patriarch to awake. He gets up and starts heading towards the weather monitors when a crewman came in from the deck, telling him of the severity of the storm. It was a category II, and the captain’s recommending they head back.   
“Alright.” He said. “Inform the crew.”  
Right then Oliver walked up and asked, “Are we in trouble?”   
The older Queen then noticed Sara, Laurel’s sister standing in the doorway behind Oliver, half dressed.  
“One of us is.” He replies.  
The two young adults walk off and head back to Oliver’s room. Robert heads to the bridge of the boat to keep up on what’s happening with the storm. Before he could even reach the bridge, he notices a big rock of the boat turning it almost completely sideways. Many pieces of furniture are knocked over and splayed across the room. He almost starts on his way again before he hears a voice, almost like a grunt, coming from underneath a pile of furniture. He goes over to it and sees Frank. He tries to move some of it off of him, but to no avail.   
“Frank!” Robert shouts. “Are you okay?” He asks.  
“Mr. Queen.” Frank notices him standing above him, still trying to make any progress at all with getting him out. “No. Stop. It’s not going to work.”   
This gets the older man to stop, and look at the man he’s known for years, trapped, unable to move, and devoid of hope.   
“Just make sure Dani gets off safely, there’s no way that this ship is gonna make it. Just make sure that my daughter is okay.” He looks up at the older man, and notices that he understands, but that he doesn’t think he should give up. “Just go, get her. She’s in the room right there. Please. This is all I’m asking of you, save my daughter.”  
This seems to have sparked something in the older man, as he immediately gets up and, albeit unsteadily, races to the room he was pointed to. He opens the door and finds her sitting, crouching underneath a desk.   
“Dani.” He says. “Come on, we have to go. The ship’s going down.”   
At this the girl gets up, and hurries out of the room, following the man. They head up to the deck and get onto a safety raft with one of the other crew members just as the boat does one final tip and starts to go down. Sinking into the fierce, choppy waters of the ocean below them. The raft they’re on continues rocking heavily while the older man starts looking around for his son. They find him floating, swimming in the waters screaming, “Sara!” The two men there pull him up from the waters, onto the raft. Dani finally gets to a point where she looks around her, and she asks, “Where’s my dad?”   
The older of the two Queens just looks at her, a sad expression in his eyes, saying nothing.  
She asks again, this time, anger most definitely present in her voice, “Where, is my dad?”   
“He got stuck underneath some furniture that toppled over, he asked me to get you, to get you off of the boat.”   
The girl doesn’t know what to do. She settles for putting her head between her legs, and listening to the cries of the younger Queen, for the girl he lost, and won’t ever get back.


End file.
